How to Rock Love:Zevie Style!
by AMrocks21
Summary: So this is my version of how Zander and Stevie became Zevie!
1. How to Rock the Bet!

**So thanks for all the reviews for my first fic, this is going to be a multi chapter and again I have never done this before so please go easy. If there are spell check errors I'm sorry! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock...but if I did I'm sure Zevie would already be a couple! **

**Another day at Brewster High School **

**Nelson**

"Aviators check, Levi's check, fedora check, uke check!" I stand and watch as Zander and Stevie run through the list of necessary items to start their day off. They both slipped on their sunglasses and matching fedora hat as Zander put his arms around Stevie's shoulders. I walk next to my two friends as Kacey joins us. We both look at Zander and Stevie or Zevie as we all them. They both really like each other but yet still neither of them admits it. As we walked through the doors I see some of Zander's fan girls giving Stevie dirty looks. As we walked past the "perf" grounds I see Grace as she flips her long golden locks my heart melts. "So guys movie night at my casa right?" Zander questions, breaking me out of my trance. Kacey nods."Guys is it okay if we don't have extra buttered popcorn, my parents gave this lecture on oils and let's just say I have a hard time digesting fries now," Stevie says she tunes Zander's guitar. "I know right, what is their problem with lectures on the human body?" Zander questions with a disgusted look on his face. The bell went and Steves and Kacey, Zander, Kevin and I had a free so we sat in the band room. "Hey Zander how can I get this girl I like to date me?" Kevin questioned. "Urgh well, just be you, and man up, tell her you love her." Zander says as he tunes Stevie's bass. "Zander, who are you asking to the Halloween bash on Friday," Kacey question, possibly hoping its Stevie. "No one yet, why?" Zander asks. "Aww is Mr. Ladies' Man having trouble getting a girl?"Stevie cooed as Zander stuck out his tongue. "HAHA so very mature Zander." Stevie says to him. "Alright guys let's make a bet," Zander begins, "If Nelson can ask Grace out," he point to me, "Kevin and this girl he likes *sneeze Kacey* I'll go with the first girl that walks through the door tomorrow for music class at exactly 10:30am! Deal?" Zander said as he put his hands for forward as all of us placed our hands on his hand, "Deal," we all said. Zander and Stevie then left. 'Okay so guys you both know what we have to do right?" Kacey asked while wiggling her eyebrows. "No," both Kevin and I said as she rolled her eyes, "Urgh guys we have to make sure that STEVIE walks through that door tomorrow, got it," "Got it!" we replied as she left and Kevin left trying to find a way to ask Kacey out and I sat dreaming of a way to make a certain blonde beauty mine.

**So that was the first chappie**,** I know it is short and** it's** not that good but hopefully it will be a good story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue or not. Thanks for reading!**


	2. How to Rock asking my best frind out!

**So thanks for the reviews, this chappie may not be as long but hopefully it will be good! Oh just some reference but Zander and Stevie's parents are doctors, all 4. **

**Reviews: **

**UknowulovethemZEVIE:**** I don't know, maybe you're right, maybe you're not. You will have to read and find out! **

**Libba the Amazing:**** Here is your update my friend, hope you enjoy! J**

The Next day 

(Zander)

I pull into the school parking lot, getting out of my black Range Rover as I saw Stevie running to towards me as yells a 'good bye' to her mum and dad. She was wearing a black boots, black Levi's skinny jeans, and a pink lace tank top of course topped with our trademark aviators. She also wore her hair the usual way, down showing off her luscious honey kissed hair as it flows in the breeze as she walks towards me her hazel orbs were shinning bright in the early morning sun. Okay so am I in love with my best friend, maybe okay yes a lot, I am going to tell her? No I'm 100% not at least 95% sure she doesn't feel the same way. "Z, Z...Earth to Zander, come in Zander!' Stevie says breaking me out of my trance or shall I say trip to heaven. "Oh hey Steves," I say a bit embarrassed. "Hey Z, you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "Okay can we go in now?"She asks. I nod and swing my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. As we walk into the cafeteria it was filled with rose petals on the floor, Nelson playing romantic music, KEVIN knelt on the floor on one knee as he holds KACEY'S hand. "Kacey Simon would you please do me the honour and go to the dance with me?" he asked as the crowd of spectators looked on. I saw Stevie looking at them with both amusement and confusion. "Wow, Kevin I would," Kacey said as the crowd cheers and Kevin hugs Kacey and the look on Stevie's face mirrored mine as she chuckled and crinkled her nose. We went to our 'newly found lovers' "Wow when this happen?" Stevie asked pointing to their hands which were intertwined. "When did _that_ happen?"Kacey asked pointing to my hand around Stevie's waist; I saw Stevie blushed, "WE always do this."Stevie says to Kacey. "Son Mr. Ladies' Man, I got my end of the deal and apparently Grace has a thing for Nelson so they are going to the dance which leaves _you_," Kevin smirks. "Now it's your turn buddy, it will be 10:30 in about 1 hour and 15 minutes to go, "Stevie says as she checks her iPhone. "The bell went and my oh so joyous day was about to begin, but maybe luck will favour me and I'll get to go with a HOT girl.

Music Class that day 

So its 9:48 and G5 and the guys insisted I have to go wait so I did. The bell went and everyone was out of classes and I sat with Kevin and Nelson waiting for the first girl to enter as Kacey stands by the door.

(Kacey)

I stood at the door waiting for Stevie to walk in and have Zander ask her out but she is nowhere to be seen. I finally spot her as she walks books in hand, she was walking straight towards the door path when Dahlia, the girl that completely _obsessed_walk directly in front to Stevie. I thought fast what to do? Then I dived straight towards her knocking her down, "Guys now!" I yell.

(Zander)

I sit waiting around when I hear a loud crash and then the next thing I know Kacey tackling the 'obessy' girl and Stevie is pulled through the door, meaning she is the first girl! One million thoughts start racing through my mind! She is my Best Friend, sure I like 'like' her but what do I do? I look at her as she realizes she is the first girl to walk through the door,"Urgh Steves...do, you, urg?" Come Robbins man up, I look right onto her hazel eyes and began, "Stevie Baskara will you please go to the dance with me?" I ask afraid to hear her response, "a She smile then says," Zander, I..."

**So guys what happens next, do you know? (Well I do) but will she accept or reject. It maybe a Zevie story but does Zevie has to begin at the start? ****I am happy with this chappie and I hope you guy are to, so please review and tell me what do you think the answer is and I need some OCC characters can you please help?**

**Dets wanted are name, age, job**

**1. Kacey's Mum **

**2. Nelson Parents**

**3. Kevin's parents**

**4. Stevie's brothers (4) **

**5. Stevie's parents**

**6. Zander's parents **

**Please guys! Thanks!**


	3. How to Rock saying yes!

**Thanks guys for all the reviews! I never expected this to get reviews. Thanks for all the name suggestions and they were all great, so it was pretty much a very hard choice. But I will not be using the occupations given for Zander and Stevie's parents, I said before they were all doctors. So enough rambling, R&R please! **

**Chapter 3! **

Stevie

I was walking towards Music Class slowly not wanting to find out who wins Zander to go to the dance with. So do I like 'like' that vain, but sweet, kind, loving, ukulele playing best best friend ever, no, I actually love him. I know its terrible being in love with your best friend and am 98.999% sure he doesn't like me that way so I shall never tell him. Anyway so as I was saying I really don't want to see the lucky person that Zander would ask to the dance, then she'll be his girlfriend, then they'll go to Cambridge together, then they will be extremely successful and follow in possibly their parents footstep maybe become music playing doctors, then they will get married and live happily ever after in their large mansion in New York or possibly L.A. So am I over exaggerating, maybe a bit but how I can sit there and watch my best friend and crush be given to another girl, no, but I'm not going to stop him. So I walk towards music class expecting Zander to be flirting with a pretty girl. I was walking I see Kacey at the door and Dahlia, the crazy girl that is obsessed with Zander, walks in front of me. When she was almost at the door Kacey ran towards her and tackled her to the ground as yells to the guys. I was about to ask Kacey if I should call the mental institution, when Nelson and Kevin pull me through the door. I see a very surprised Zander standing in front of me while Nelson and Kevin had matching smirks plastered on their faces. I then looked around and it hit me I was the only girl in the room. My heart started racing and a million thought started racing through my head. Zander then looks up and says "urgh, Steve ...do... you...urg" he then groans and turns around, my heart sunk I thought he was going to ask me to the dance but I guess not. He turns back around and looks directly into my eyes, "Stevie Baskara will you please go to the dance with me?" he questions. I smile as I see the fear in his eyes, "Zander I would be honoured to go to the dance with you" I say to him as he pulls me in for a hug and Kacey squeals as Nelson and Kevin high five! "OMG! I have to tell the world!" Kacey says while running out the door then back in as we had a class and Nelson and Kevin pull out their furious pigeon's game. I sat next to Zander as Mr. Clark **(UHHH? I wonder where that's from, anyone?) **walks in. He addresses the class then gives a group project while he sits texting Ms. Jaffray **(Anyone?) **

I look to Zander who was looking at the work sheet on the desk,"Z, you know you don't _have_ to go to the dance with me right?" I say as he looked towards me, he smiles."Steves don't you think I know that, I'm not going to the dance with you because of the bet I'm going because I want to." I smile at him as we both continue our assignment until the bell rings signalling lunch. As we were about to leave Kacey demanded we go shopping so I caved in after a salad and a coke. So after school we are going shopping...but at least I get to go dance with Zander tomorrow.

**So that's it! It's not the best but it's okay-ish, Review!**


	4. How to Rock the dance

**I'm sort of having some writers' block so this chapter may not be the best butt hopefully its good. Thanks for the reviews! ****R&R please!**

_**Vamplove218**_**- **Yes I do accept and yes you are an expert at Nick! And yeah it's still single...hoping to find a worthy enough match! :p

_**Jellybean96- **_Read and find out! And I assure you that I loved your name suggestions!

_**Billykellilove62-**_Thanks for all the suggestions!

**So now on to the story...**

The Night of the Dance 

(Stevie)

So after a long day of shopping with Kacey I finally picked out the perfect dresses, yeah I know shocking but I do happen to wear dresses. I wore a ocean blue above knee dress with peacock feathers embroidery and black boots with my black fedora hat and charm bracelet which has the twilight wolf, a cupcake charm from my brothers, a guitar charm from Kacey, an angry bird charm from Nelson and Kevin and a 'S' from my parents. If you didn't get it all the people I love basically give me charms that will remind me of them, I have from everyone but Zander. "Stevie...Stevie! Are you even listening?" Kacey questions while snapping her fingers in front of me. "Sorry Kacey, what is it, "I ask. "Well if you weren't so busy thinking of Zander then you might have heard I said the guys are here," she says in her 'duh' voice, why I don't know. "Sorry and I was not thinking of Zander!" I snap at her. "Yeah sure, whatever you say cupcake." She replies as we walk out of my room and down the large staircase. In the living room my mum was getting drinks with Zander's mum ; it's funny even though we have such a huge house my parents decided that we will cook, clean and do everything our selves so maids weren't needed, Z's parents did the same as well. Zander was talking to my dad and his dad along with my brothers; Andrew 19, Ryan 19 (they are twins), Alex 17 and there was Max but he is in London studying Medicine with Zander's sister, Lulu. Nelson, Grace and Kevin were also there but they just stood behind the couch quietly...unlike Zander who practically lives here. I look at Zander he was wearing his black Levi's shoes, black skinny jeans, an ocean blue shirt, with a black skinny tie and black waist coat that hugged his body showing off and outlining his pecks and abs, he also held his fedora hat in his hand. I had to admit he looked, in his words," Like a Greek god!" "Oh Steves you look magical," Zander's mum, Anna Marie says as she looks up to me as my mum nods in agreement. I walk down the staircase and I realised that Zander was almost mesmerized.

(Zander)

"Oh Stevie so look magical!" I heard my mum say, I look up and saw Stevie as she descended the staircase, his honey kissed locks were worn down with her fedora hat was placed gracefully upon it. She wore an ocean blue dress that had peacock feathers, black boots and her charm band...oh that reminds me I have something for her. I check my pocket, when I was sure it was there. I looked back at her as she was now speaking to my dad and Rainer, her dad. It was then I realised that Kacey was walking down the stair case next to her. I looked at Kevin, how do I describe his current facial expression...let's just say he is practically drooling. "You kids should be going," Katharina, Stevie's mum asked. "Yeah, we should," I respond as dad tossed me the Range Rover keys and I kissed my mum and Stevie's mum alright. As I went out the door I heard Stevie's brothers yell something that sounded like 'We told you so'. I smirked and thought of the fact that I am the only guy that the Baskara's trust with Stevie. Nelson and Grace went with Nelson CRV and Kevin and Kacey went with Kevin truck which is way too old to even be fixed. I see Stevie standing in front of the Range as she smiled at me ," You look amazing Steves," I say to her as she blushes and I add, "as always," "Tanks Z you too. " I open her door for her as I drove away from the Baskara mansion, passing my house, well mansion which was right next door along the way, Tonight was going to be the best night ever!.

**So this was basically a filler, I know you guys wanted the dance but I have some serious writers' block and a Physics test so till next time! PLEASE REVIEW :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHECK STEVIE'S OUT FITS ON MY PROFILE! **


	5. How to Rock Zevie,Finally!

**Here is yet another chapter, the long awaited ball is finally here and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but its exam time again and I am really stressed so I apologize if this isn't by best. (just to let you know I made up this story as is goes basically I go with the flow!) So after much of my rambling, on to the story (Picture that as dramatic) :) **

**Vamplove218- Yes my dear I have learnt your pen name, YES I say to you again I DO accept some prompts! Thank You so very much for all your reviews! It made my day! **

**LaCie- Sibuna! **

**Jellybean96-Let's find out...to be honest****_ I_**** have no idea what the charm is yet!**

**ON THE READING AND HOPFULLY REVIEWING! **

**_(Zander) _**

I pulled into the school parking lot and step out went to Stevie's side and opened the door for her."Why thank you, kind sir," Stevie said in the most adorable British accent. "Why tis no problem, oh fair maiden, "I respond in the same accent as we both laugh. Grace, Nelson, Kevin and Kacey finally arrived and came over to the van where Stevie and were. "Guys you ready to rock this!" Kacey asks. "Kacey don't worry, we're G5 and we," I stop and look to Stevie who immediately responds, "hold it down" she says as we did the 'hold it down' hand shake but sadly Grace did her 'perfy power' thingy which was way off. We walked into school halls. I casually swing my arm around Steves as we walked into the gym. Which was surprisingly sturdy and not slippery? We all head over to the snack table when. "Soda?" I ask Stevie holding a can of Coca Cola in my hand, "No thanks, "she said as Kacey and Kevin went to the dance floor with Nelson and Grace. I look over to Stevie who was looking at Kacey and Kevin, "Whoa who would have thought of THAT happening?" she said with a chuckle. I smile and got a decided it was time for my surprise. "Stevie come with me, "I said as I extended my hand."Okay..."she said clearly confused. I held her hand and lead her in to the band room which I completely made over. It had white and ocean blue curtain draped all over the room with white lights behind it and rose petals all over. I was a bit nervous my dad, Stevie's dad gave me the idea so hopefully it would work.

**_(Stevie) _**

We were currently standing in front of the band room door, Zander stood there practically contemplating on what to do. "Z what's up, "I ask. He smile and say, "Close your eyes," I look at him,"Steves trust me," he says. I smile and say."Remember Robbins trust needs to be earned!""And do you trust me Steviekins?"He smirks, "I roll my eyes and do as I was told. He holds my hand and leads me into the room, "Okay open!" he said. I open my eyes and before me was the perfect winter wonderland. The white and ocean blue curtains with the white lights, the rose petals all over and the candles, there were also Oreos, milk and ginger bread cookies, and double chocolate chip cookies made by my mum and Z's mum. I smiled at the smell that filled the air, it smelt like gingerbread and cinnamon. I turned to face Zander,"Thank you!" I said, he smiled and held out his hand, "May I have this dance, "he asked as Love Story by Taylor Swift began. I took his hand and we began to dance, "Zander, I really liked the surprised," I said as we looked into each other's eyes. I really wanted to tell him how I felt but I was unsure as to how he feels. "Steves this is only part I really wanted to tell you something, "he began "sure," I urged. "Stevie, your my best friend in the entire world, you know me than I know myself, you make my day and I can't live without, basically I love you...more than a friend, "he said, I was literally speechless, I was REALLY happy I just didn't know how to express it. "Steve's I'm sorry, "he began but I cut him off with a kiss. We pull away and I say, "I really really like you too, Z," He smiles and reaches into his pocket, "Steves you know how you have the charm bracelet with the charms that represents all your friends well," he said pulling out jewellery ,"this is for you, a uke to represent me and I know you're not girly but this princess crown to remind you that you will always be my princess," he finishes putting the charms on, I smile, "I love it, thank you!" I said as I hugged him. "Glad you like it," he says, "And I would like to ask you something," I nod and he continues, "Stevie Baskara will you be my girlfriend?" he finishes as he looks into my hazel orbs, "Yes!" I respond as we hugged and headed back to the dance hand in hand, to invite the rest of G5 and Grace to the band room.

"I have a feeling this is the start of something new." I say, "We have a long long long longggggg time to be together, baby!"Zander says.

**So that was THE END but I shall have another story out before *tear tear, weep weep* the last episode of H2R (wow I didn't even say it but it still hurt) So guys please review and tell me if you liked it, but it was not my best chappie, I hope you liked Zander's surprise because in my mind it was really romantic...what else oh the outfit links are on my profile please check it out. And to the Creddie shippers Creddie sort of almost actually happen now Bori and ZEVIE and I would go crazy with joy! Thanks for reading! Review! REMEMBER DECEMBER IS ZEVIE MONTH!**


End file.
